Dynamic Duo
by twiinklestar
Summary: It all started when he received an eMail. RxR. DxL
1. One New eMail

A/N: I'm in the process of re-writing my story

**A/N: I'm in the process of re-writing my story. The other one was good, but I think it's better now.**

**Dynamic Duo**

Rated K for language and themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 but I do own my story.

Chapter One – One New e-Mail

It had been almost two years since Dana '_Danger_' Cruz had left PCA to go to her French Academy. Everybody missed her like crazy, but soon after she had left, a new girl came to take Dana's place. Of course nobody could ever _truly _take Dana's place in any of her friends' hearts –even if the new girl, Lola Martinez, was an outstanding actress; nobody could ever take Dana's place. But until Dana came back –that is, _if _she ever came back- the new girl was a satisfying substitute.

Everybody missed Dana. But nobody missed her for the same reasons. Zoey missed having to separate Nicole and Dana's pointless bickering and even though it wasn't Zoey's ideal idea of fun, she missed it; No doubt, Nicole hated having bossy roommates but what made her angrier was having a push-over as a roommate. She missed being yelled at for using her noisy hairdryer in the mornings. The boy-centric brunette had to admit that sometimes, she wanted to scream when Lola awoke only to smile and attempt to fall back asleep; Dana and Michael were best friends so it was obvious he missed having his best friend around; Chase missed all the good times that they had shared, especially the times that involved a certain egomaniac pretty boy being shoved into a fountain; Last but not least, Logan missed everything about Dana. He missed her fiery attitude, quick thinking, her beautiful smile, her blossoming-with-life laughter and he most definitely missed the good times they had whilst teasing and dare he say it, flirting with each other.

The gang had all went to Sushi Rocks for dinner. Logan decided to stay back. He had a strong feeling that something lucky was going to happen today. In such case, Logan sat down at his computer desk and logged into his instant messenger. He turned his cell phone on and watched TV from the computer chair. Finding that nothing was on TV, he began to twiddle his thumbs when suddenly, a fancy jingle went off and Logan rapidly turned his head towards the computer screen, giving him whiplash in the process. As he held his neck and cringed in pain, a window had popped up in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. _One New e-Mail._ Logan clicked the window and his inbox replaced his desktop picture, himself. He read some of the details on the e-Mail before reading it.

_From: Dana Cruz_

_Date: June 9th 2007_

_Time: 5:39:26_

_Name: Hey Logan (Read)_

'_Dana? Why would Dana be e-Mailing me?'_ Logan thought.

Logan clicked _Read _and he began to read the e-Mail. It said:

_Hey Logan,_

_It's Dana. I know that you probably think that it's weird that out of nowhere, I decide to e-mail you. Actually, I find it kind of weird myself. I just really wanted to talk to someone from PCA again. I mean, I kept in contact with some of you, like Zoey, but she only sends me random tidbits of The Exciting Life at PCA. Why would I pick you? Beats me, I have no clue. Well, I guess if you want to talk, e-Mail me back._

_Thanks,_

_Dana_

Logan automatically clicked _forward_ and started to type an e-mail back to her.

_From: Logan Reese_

_Date: June 9th 2007_

_Time: 5:41:39_

_Name: RE: Hey Logan (Read)_

_Hey Dana,_

_Yeah I know that it's you. FYI, Your name shows up when you e-mail somebody. –_Logan smirked to himself- _I do find it weird that you decided to e-Mail me all of a sudden. But that's okay. I was kind of expecting something good to happen today. What exactly has Zoey told you? Of course I'd love to talk to you. Who wouldn't? ;)_

_No problem,_

_Logan_

In record amount of seconds, Logan received a new e-Mail.

_From: Dana Cruz_

_Date: June 9th 2007_

_Time: 5:42:15_

_Name: RE: Hey Logan (Read)_

_Yes, I did know that! What do you think I am? Stupid? So… e-Mailing you is good, eh? Zoey has told me lots of stuff. About the new girl, Lola; and about how much of an egotistical, self-centered jerk you are; How Nicole is still obsessed about boys; And although it's oblivious to her, she gabs on and on constantly about her crush on Chase. Speaking of which, I can't believe that they still haven't gotten together yet! We have to do something about that. Oh, and she also told me about how Michael fell in love with this girl -I forget her name- and then he got his zipper stuck in Zoey's JetX. It was priceless I bet. Umm… thanks, I guess._

_From,_

_Dana_

_From: Logan Reese_

_Date: June 9th 2007_

_Time: 5:45:02_

_Name: RE: Hey Logan (Read)_

_No you're not stupid, at least not completely. :P Just kidding. You're smarter than I am anyway. Yes, you e-mailing me is good. Ugh –shudders- did I mention how much I HATE Lola. She's such a little… slut. Zoey likes Chase? No way. Keep in mind that's me trying to sound surprised. What do you mean by 'we' need to do something about it? Hey! I'm not an egotistical, self-centered jerk. I've changed! Trust me. I haven't gone out with a girl in… one whole week! It was priceless when Michael got his zipper caught in the JetX. But in the end, he saved her from one of Quinn's crazy Quinnventions. It just happened to be Chase's go-cart. Did Zoey tell you about our race? It was awesome. I won of course._

_From,_

_Logan_

_From: Dana Cruz_

_Date: June 9th 2007_

_Time: 5:47:12_

_Name: RE: Hey Logan (Read)_

_Of course I'm smarter then you, doofus. You hate Lola? I'm surprised. Aren't slutty girls your 'type'? By 'we' I mean I have a surprise for you! Guess what (Rhehitorical question. If I let you guess, we'd be here for days,)? I'm coming back to PCA next year. I missed you guys too much. Yes, I, Dana 'Danger' Cruz, missed her friends. What do you know, I do have a heart. Surprised? Sure you've changed. One week? Good job Logan. But how far can you go? Congrats on winning the race._

_From,_

_Dana_

_From: Logan Reese_

_Date: June 9th 2007_

_Time: 5:50:53_

_Name: RE: Hey Logan (Read)_

_No, slutty girls aren't my type. I just like to make out with them. Really! You're coming back to PCA! I missed you so much. I mean, we missed you so much. I always suspected that you had a heart, it was just hidden underneath that hot body of yours. ;) What are your proposing here? Thanks._

_Happy,_

_Logan_

_From: Dana Cruz_

_Date: June 9th 2007_

_Time: 5:52:05_

_Name: RE: Hey Logan (Read)_

_Funny, I was about to say that you had changed. That was until I read the second sentence. –Rolls eyes- Gee, you haven't changed one bit. Hahaha. You missed me. You missed me. :P Oops, did I just say that out loud? Now my roommate is staring at me like I'm some mentally deranged psycho. Thanks… again. I think I'm proposing a bet. I bet that you can't go until next year without going on a date or making-out with another girl. I'll get Zoey to keep an eye on you. If you win, then my answer to all those unanswered questions is "Yes, I will make-out with you". If I win, then I get whatever I want. It seems fair. You in?_

_Waiting,_

_Dana_

_From: Logan Reese_

_Date: June 9th 2007_

_Time: 5:54:43_

_Name: RE: Hey Logan (Read)_

_I have changed! I swear it :P So what if I missed you? Who wouldn't? Tell your roommate to buzz off. I'm in and ready to win. Wow, that sounded lame. Three more months until you come back!_

_It's on,_

_Logan_

The two e-Mailed back and forth all night long. Even when the gang had come back from dinner they hadn't stopped. They kept in contact throughout the entire last month of school. It seemed like they depended on each other's e-Mails to get through the day. If Dana didn't e-Mail Logan, he was destined to be grumpy or have a bad day. Chase and Michael had figured out what he'd been doing during the endless hours he would spend in his room, but they decided to keep it a secret and not interrogate about it. They also knew that it would only result in anger.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Nicole had started to wonder why Logan wasn't hitting on any girls. All Lola was wondering was why he wasn't hitting on her. Zoey already knew the answer because Dana had e-Mailed her telling her to keep and eye out on Logan. 

Zoey, Nicole and Quinn hated Lola just as much as Logan. Everybody hated Lola. But what could they do? It would be like taking potato chips away from Michael; taking boys away from Nicole; taking Zoey and Chase away from each other; taking a mirror away from Logan; or taking science away from Quinn. Physically Impossible.

After days of unanswered questions, the girls had managed to force the truth out of Chase and Michael. Lola was super jealous. Who was this _Dana_ chick? Why was she worth so much of Logan's time? Dana's former roommates and friend understood and like Chase and Michael, left Logan alone. But just because they knew what was going on and they were leaving Logan be, didn't mean that the drama queen would. So, one night, while Nicole, Chase, Michael and Zoey were all out at the beach, Lola knocked on the boy's dorm room.

"It's Open!" Logan called.

Lola opened the door to find Logan, once again, typing e-Mails to Dana.

"Hey baby." Lola greeted.

Logan slowly turned his head and stared questioningly, with one eyebrow raised, at Lola. He wasn't her _baby_. He didn't even like that little slut. When he turned his head, he was surprised to see her wearing nothing but a lace corset and a matching thong. His facial expression turned from utterly confused to completely scared. Slowly, he turned back to the computer and typed up an urgent e-Mail to Dana.

_From: Logan Reese_

_Date: June 28th 2007_

_Time: 3:15:09_

_Name: Quick!_

_Dana… call me… NOW! 1-788-603-1037. HURRY!_

He didn't even bother signing his name. He pressed _Send_ and turned back to Lola. He stared at his phone waiting for it to ring.

**On the other side of the world,**

Dana read the e-mail. She thought that it was quite an odd request but she called anyway.

Then it rang. He quickly ran for it and answered.

"Hello!" He said out of breath.

"Logan?"

"Excuse me one second, _Lola_'s here." He said, clearly making an emphasis on Lola.

"What?"

"I _said_ that _Lola_ is here. Right now. In my bedroom." He said as he ground his teeth together.

"Oh!"

"Yeah!"

Logan turned to Lola, "Excuse me while I take this call. It's very… erm…" -as he struggled to find the right word- "… important."

Lola snarled and pulled her robe around her and returned to her dorm.

Logan took a breath of relief.

"Thank you so much! She was about to give me a lap dance or something. She comes into my room half naked for goodness sakes!"

"What a slut." Was all Dana could say. She couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. She knew that she liked Logan but she hated it when she was jealous of slutty girls. She didn't want to be like them. Not at all. "Hey Logan, I've got to go to class now. Sorry. Bye."

"Bye."

On the last day of school, Logan was just about to pack his laptop into his bag when he received an e-mail from Dana.

_From: Dana Cruz_

_Date: June 30th 2007_

_Time: 10:15:28_

_Name: News_

_Hey Logan,_

_Guess what? I'm going to go visit my dad over the summer. I haven't seen him in ages. I wonder what he's like. Have a good summer and don't forget to e-Mail me. Tell the others that I said "Hi!"_

_Dana_

Logan smiled. He packed up his laptop and put it in his bag. He and the gang all said their good byes. They all hugged and Nicole and Zoey cried. It ended up in one, big, sappy group hug, all thanks to Nicole. They'd all be seeing each other next year and even better, they'd allbe seeing Dana.

**A/N: What does the last e-Mail have to do with the story? Read on to find out. I think this chapter was pretty good. You read it, you review it.**

**-twiinklestar**


	2. The Wrong Idea

**Dynamic Duo **

Rated K for language and themes. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 but I do own my stories. 

Chapter Two – The Wrong Idea 

Dana and Logan talked to each other _all_ summer long. They talked via e-Mail, phone and text message. But during the times that they weren't talking, Dana couldn't help but wonder: Where was he and with whom? Was it a girl? Was he cheating on the bet? How could she possibly know if nobody was watching him? That was until one particular day when her mind was settled. 

Dana and Logan were chatting on the phone. 

"Hey D, give me a sec. My dad's here." 

"'Kay." Dana replied. She kept the phone to her ear as she filed her nails. She could hear some of the conversation. At first, she didn't really care until she heard: 

" Logan, I'm worried about you. Are you… gay?"

Dana almost burst out laughing but she restrained because she wanted to hear more. 

Logan shrieked, "What! Are you crazy? What on earth would make you think that?" 

"I'm sorry son. It's just that usually, you're going out with girls or talking to girls or getting girls phone numbers; anything to get girls. But this summer you haven't gone out with a single girl. You've only gone out with your guy friends." 

Dana was relieved to hear that Logan hadn't forgotten about their bet but she felt sorry for Logan. She knew that this was hard for him and she felt bad about making his dad think he was queer. She wanted to apologize but then he'd know she was eaves dropping. So, she kept quiet and listened on. 

"So what's wrong Logan?" 

'_How was he going to get himself out of that one?' _Dana thought. She listened harder to see what he'd say. 

"Well dad, there's this girl. She's coming back to PCA this year and I want to show her that I've changed. Dad, is it possible to be in love with a person without even seeing them over a long period of time?" 

In _love_ with her? Logan Reese loved _her,_ Dana Cruz? Was it possible? Dana was too absorbed in her thoughts to listen any further. She was brought back to earth when she heard _his_ voice on the other end. 

"Hey Dana?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I got to go." 

"Oh yeah, me too." 

"Talk to 'ya tonight?" 

"Umm sure." 

"Okay… bye." 

"Bye." 

**So, it's the first few weeks of summer and Logan**** has kept the bet. He also might be in love with Dana. What could happen over the rest of the summer? Read to find out. RxR**

**-twiinklestar **

**PS: Sorry, I know it's a bit short. **


	3. Something Engraved

Dynamic Duo

**Dynamic Duo**

Rated K+ for language and themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 but I do own my story.

Chapter Three – Something Engraved

After dinner, Logan decided to call Dana back. When he called, Dana's mom answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Cruz, it's Logan Reese. Is Dana there?"

" No she's not Logan. She went to her dad's house. She'll be staying there for the rest of the summer." Mrs. Cruz explained. She gave Logan a new number to reach Dana at.

Logan called the new number but nobody answered. He'd figured that they'd probably went out for dinner because they hadn't seen each other in a while. When he heard to answering machine, the mans voice sounded very gruff and angry but he thought nothing of it and let a message telling Dana to call him back.

Dana never called Logan back. He kept calling but he never got an answer. He left messages but got no replies. Nor to the e-Mails or the text messages.

He started to worry that she'd heard him talking to his dad. Maybe she was scared to talk to him now or maybe she was mad. Maybe he'd ruined their friendship forever! He scowled at himself and beat himself up in worry. He never came out of his room until it was time to pack up again for PCA. His dad, Malcolm, gave him his credit card to go shopping for new school things.

As soon as Logan got to the mall, he went straight to buy something for Dana. He stopped at the most expensive jewelry store in the whole mall. He looked at rings and slowly moved on to necklaces and bracelets. He thought about which would be best and decided to go with the necklace. He bough a simple white gold chain with a heart shaped locket attached. On the sides of the heart were two ruby diamonds. Inside, the words "Love you forever" were engraved.

After, Logan continued to shop for himself. Once he had finished, he called a limo to pick him up and drive him home. Once he was home, he went straight to his room and packed his bags, leaving them by the front door. He said good bye to his parents and was out the door.

After a long flight on his private jet plane, Logan had arrived at PCA, Home Sweet Home. He was awfully jet-legged so he paid several freshmen to bring his suitcases to his room. He asked the DA which room he'd be staying in and with whom. He slipped the DA fifty bucks after hearing that he, Chase and Michael would once again be sharing a room.

He was surprised to find that Chase and Michael were waiting for him in the dorm and they had even saved him the single bed. They all greeted and went to find the girls. Lola, whom nobody liked, was placed in different dorm to make way for Dana. Zoey and Nicole took turns hugging each of the boys and they all went outside in search for their missing amigo.

**A/N: I know, it's very short, but it was already pre-written a long time ago. I just found it yesterday and I'm so glad too. I forgot what this story was about >.**

**-twiinklestar**


End file.
